The Tafled Oracles
The Tafled culture is one of trust for the individuals they call 'oracles'. These special-snowflakes are trained throughout their entire childhood, in order to fill their role properly. The oracles are individuals from which the Tafled seek advice in times of uncertainty, no matter their social rank. It is common knowledge and Dorans rely on the visions and supernatural knowledge of the oracles, in order to make important decision. Eleonore, the Pensive Standing at 5'11" and weighting 135lbs, Eleonore currently holds the important position of Oracle of the Tafled tribe. She took the position at the age of 25, when Eshe (the previous oracle), decided to let go of the title due to the her old age. Eleonore is gifted with a really strong sight that falls in the foretold's curse category. Throughout her lifetime, she is bounded to face a large amount of prophecies and important visions to which she will have the chance to embrace or resist her fate. This capacity has led her, at a really young age, to always consider all the sides of a certain situation; forcing her to always try to figure out which would be the best possible outcome for everyone. Due to the greatness of her heart, she is concerned by the wellness of the members of the tribe and suffers greatly from their pain. Needless to say that the Tafled are always more than welcomed in her house to seek advice, even if it torns the oracle apart to have to announce bad news. In order to meet with the oracle, the individuals have to take a short walk in the woods to her residence; the usual's oracle house. Upon reaching destination, the Tafled will be welcomed in the smallest part of the building, an empty side room always decorated accordingly to the current oracle's tastes. As of right now, the room accounts for a large amount of furs on the ground, in order to be more comfortable. On the walls,different types of bones can be seen. These are rarely used by Eleonore, but usually serve the purpose of telling the future. Behind the rows of bones, the walls are covered with a few handmade tapestries made by the previous oracles. It is a common custom for the young oracles in training to do a tapestry describing one of the most important moment of their master's life. To complete the decoration, the oracle has added a few jars filled with herbs here and there, along with other items of magical properties. During the meeting with Eleonore there is not much to expect. She will greet the people in a one on one appointment. Upon arrival, she asks the person about what he/she would rather know, then she answers accordingly (obviously). Never too clear, never too vague, she tries to provide the right amount of help (even if she doesn’t like her visitor). At the end of the meeting, the oracle asks of her visitor to kiss her hand as payment. According to Eiluvial, Eleonore has been especially secretive in the months preceding her departing of the Tafled's village, with Thorralien. When they met again, in the latest episode, the oracle has shown important signs of distress without explaining their origin. She has also addressed Kylie on the reasons behind her strong faith in Paladine. Category:Empty Category:Gorith Category:Tafled Category:Oracle Category:Eleonore Category:Eshe Category:Eilif Category:Praia